


Distraction

by Virago77 (PriPri)



Series: Prompts, Pleadings and Prezzies, Oh My! [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-17
Updated: 2013-11-17
Packaged: 2018-01-01 19:39:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1047796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PriPri/pseuds/Virago77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Derek notices that Stiles has been distracted lately.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distraction

I saw this lovely gif set:  <http://zainclaw.tumblr.com/post/63961739642> and couldn’t stop myself from writing this little ficlet.  Thanks to [zainclaw](http://zainclaw.tumblr.com/%20) who was cool with me using their gif set as my inspiration.  Hope you enjoy!

 

The original Tumbler Prompt fill can be found here: [Distraction](http://virago77.tumblr.com/post/63989517648/distraction)

 

* * *

 

**Distraction**

 

 

“You seem distracted nowadays.  What’s going on?” Derek asked.

 

“Sorry.  I’ve got a lot on my mind.”

 

“Like what?”

 

“You.”

 

Stiles couldn’t believe that after all this time he finally let his secret slip.  He had been attracted to Derek since day one.  Who wouldn’t be?  It was like Calvin Klein model meets porn star meets…basically Stiles’ every fantasy.  But it was time that did him in.  The more time he spent with Derek, the more the surly man worked his way beneath Stiles’ skin.  And as he learned more about Derek as a person—learned more about his past and what made him the man he was today… Stiles was lost.

 

When Derek left town with Cora, Stiles was hurt; he hadn’t even warranted a good-bye.  There was no knowing if Derek would ever come back to Beacon Hills.  He hoped, but didn’t have faith that the man would _want_ return to the place where every bad thing in his life had taken place.  So Stiles took the time he was away to focus on moving past his feelings for Derek while secretly hoping that he _would_ come back.

 

And when he came back it was a shock.  He came flying in—no galloping…trotting?  Derek always made an entrance.  He rushed in as a full-fledged alpha again.  A wolf, not like the twisted visage Peter had taken, but a real, massive, black wolf.  Derek saved the day and saved Stiles, like he often did—Scott wasn’t always the hero, at least not for Stiles. 

 

After the way things ended with the alphas, the loss of Erica and Boyd, when Scott finally took a step back, he saw the sacrifices that Derek had made, had been making.  And he finally let go of his pointless antipathy toward Derek and they became like brothers, as Derek had wanted from the start.  Scott began learning from Derek, as he should have been from the beginning.  They were one pack with Derek and Scott at the head, working together to protect Beacon Hills.

 

This meant that Stiles and Derek worked together even more so than Derek and Scott.  Scott was a hero and a savior, but he was far from the brains of any operation.  And while some of Derek’s plans weren’t very good, he had always tried to save people.  Plus, even though his education had been incomplete, there were things Derek knew that the rest of them did not.

 

So Derek and Stiles were always thrown together when there was a new threat to Beacon Hills.  And like before the duo usually ended up in life or death situations where one of them saved the other.

 

The more time he spent with Derek, the more Stiles thought about Derek when they were apart.  But now it had filtered into every part of his day.  Even when he was _with_ Derek, he was thinking about him.  And now it had finally come to a head.

 

“Me?” Derek questioned.

 

Stiles sighed and ran his fingers through his hair.  “Yeah man you’re a goddamn distraction.  You have been since—”

 

Stiles’ rant came to an abrupt halt when Derek’s hands were cupping his face and pulling him forward into a kiss.  It started as just lips pressed against lips.  They were both stiff and breathing heavily and it was evident that they were both stuck inside their own heads, trying to figure out where to go from there.

 

Stiles was shocked, surprised, unsure.  And then he realized that Derek Hale was kissing him.  _Derek Hale was kissing him!_   This was everything he had dreamed of for months.  So without worrying about why or what would happen when it was over, Stiles let go.  He relaxed and leaned into the kiss.  And that was exactly what Derek needed.

 

When he felt the tension bleed out of Stiles and he leaned in closer, Derek relaxed as well.  He moaned quietly, readjusted his angle and deepened the kiss.  He opened his mouth and slipped his tongue out to taste Stiles’ lips.

 

At the initial brush of his tongue, Stiles groaned.  He grasped the back of Derek’s neck and pulled him closer as he opened up for him.  Derek growled as he licked into Stiles’ mouth.  He moved his hands to his sides and pulled him into his lap. 

 

Stiles whimpered as they explored one another’s mouths.  Derek kissed him like the world would end if he stopped.  But if Stiles didn’t pull away, he would die from lack of oxygen.  He was panting, staring down into Derek’s green-gold eyes, “Wha—”

 

“You’re a distraction too.” Derek breathed.  “I’ve wanted to do that for a long time.”

 

“But you left.  You didn’t say good-bye—I didn’t even know if you were coming back.” Stiles accused.

 

“Cora and I needed it.  I didn’t say good-bye because… If I had to look at you and say the words… I would have never been able to do it Stiles.  And while I had an idea that you found me attractive, I didn’t know if there were any feelings behind it.”

 

“You could have asked.”

 

“In case you hadn’t noticed, I haven’t had the best of luck with relationships.  And while I know you could never be like… I know you wouldn’t hurt me the same way they had, but you could still hurt me.”

 

“How?”

 

Derek sighed and shook his head. “Rejection hurts Stiles.”

 

Stiles paused at that.  It was beyond reasoning that anyone would ever reject Derek, but there it was.  Derek had been afraid that Stiles would turn him down.  And Stiles was no stranger to refusal (see: every girl at Beacon Hills High).

 

Stiles squeezed Derek’s neck gently.  “Okay, so now what?  I’m definitely not rejecting you and I won’t take it back now that it’s out there.”

 

Derek chuckled.  “How about we try dating?”

 

“Dating?”

 

“It’s where I pick you up and take you out for a meal or—”

 

“I know what a date is, smart ass.  I mean, you _want_ to do that?  Like, tell people about us?”

 

“Secret relationships haven’t ever worked out for me in the past.  And I could never do that to you.” He said softly, brushing a finger over Stiles’ jaw.

 

“And you’re aware that means talking to my father and being threatened with bodily harm—which he can do now that he knows about your little furry secret.”

 

Derek laughed.  “I’ll talk to your father.  And then we’ll go from there.  I’d like to take things slowly Stiles,” he said lacing his fingers through Stiles’ and bringing his hand up to kiss it, “I wanna do it right; I don’t wanna screw this up.”

 

“I can handle that.” Stiles grinned.  “So you can pick me up tomorrow night at six.  My dad will be home; you two can chat and then we’ll go have a meal together.”

 

“Okay, but now, stop distracting me with your…you and let’s get back to the problem at hand.” He said as he gently pushed Stiles from his lap.

 

“My ‘me’?!  What does that even mean?  What _me_?”

 

“Your pretty face, and your eyes, your ridiculous hands and your scent…” Derek let his sentence trail off.

 

Stiles was unable to contain the huge smile he gained from Derek’s compliment, “You think I have a pretty face?”

 


End file.
